


Showtime

by kittymannequin



Series: Avatar Femslash [3]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Avatar Femslash, F/F, Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 20:31:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4493688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittymannequin/pseuds/kittymannequin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So it's day three of Avatar Femslash and I'm here with yet another story 'cause I've gone insane with writing and well, whatever. Enjoy this little piece, it's on the topic of: Flirt!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Showtime

Asami knew Korra could be ... dense when it came to people. She knew it all too well. Korra was more of a 'think-talk' kind of person and subtle games and beating around the bush weren't exactly her thing. So Asami was never surprised when Korra seemed to miss things. Kind of like right now.

Asami was sitting on the bar stool next to Korra, listening to her talk about the latest adventures in the gym yesterday when she finally leaned in and poked Korra’s arm.

“Babe.” Asami murmured, loud enough only for Korra to hear.

“Hmm, sweetie?”

“There’s a girl here and she hasn’t stopped walking around the bar since we got here. Oh and, she hasn’t taken her eyes off you in a loooong while.” Asami finished with a smirk and Korra’s eyes widened as her cheeks turned a crimson colour.

“W-What? You’re seeing it wrong!”

“Nope, you’re just not seeing it at all.”

“I-I… You’re probably right.”

“I know. So, slowly look over my left shoulder, she should be there. Tall, light skin, long black hair, mole under left eye- no, right eye.”

Korra slowly shifted in her seat, grasped at her beer bottle and took a swig, glancing over Asami’s shoulder. And just as Asami had described her, she was there. On the other side of the bar, all suit and tie, a very formal, very… confident look, long black hair cascading down her shoulders and a gaze that could terrify a god, fixed on her.

Korra almost shivered in anticipation.

“Do you think she would…?”

“Mmm, maybe.” Asami purred. “She’s into you. She’s really, _really_ into you.” Asami murmured, leaning back. “Showtime.” As she stood up, Asami took her bag and headed for the bathroom, leaving the stool next to Korra empty.

Not even a minute later, the woman from across the bar was heading in Korra’s direction, her eyes never leaving Korra’s. As she inched closer, Korra could see her eyes were green, but nothing like Asami’s. Nobody’s eyes were like Asami’s.

The girl leaned on the bar, pushing away the empty stool and smiled at Korra.

“Hi.”

“Hi.” Korra mumbled, holding her beer tightly in her hand.

“I couldn’t help but notice how wonderful your eyes are.”

“My eyes?” Korra asked, confusion playing on her face.

“Mhm, yes. They’re gorgeous. Much like the rest of you.”

Korra cleared her throat and took a swig of her beer, placing it back on the bar. “Really now.”

“My name’s Kuvira.” The woman spoke softly and extended a hand.

Korra took it and almost gasped at the firmness of the touch.

“K-Korra.”

“Korra. Rolls of nicely.” Kuvira mumbled. “So, tell me Korra, that woman here wit-“

“My fiancé.”

Kuvira shifted in her spot but her smile remained. “Ah, well. Then I guess I shall take my leave.”

“Stay.” Came a voice from behind, a voice Korra knew so well.

Kuvira pulled back immediately and bowed her head slightly towards Asami as she sat back down the stool with Kuvira now standing between them.

“Kuvira here was just telling me how gorgeous my eyes are.” Korra took another swig of her beer, never taking her eyes off Asami. “Much like the rest of me.” She glanced to Kuvira, only to see a faint blush playing across her cheeks.

“Well…” Asami leaned over, cupping Korra’s cheeks, “You do have gorgeous eyes. And the rest of you is rather gorgeous as well.” She pressed a chaste kiss to Korra’s lips and pulled back. “You weren’t exactly lying… Kuvira, is it?”

“Yes.” Kuvira answered, eyeing Asami shortly then shifting her gaze back to Korra. “If you will excuse me, I’ll be going now. Thank you for a lovely cha-“

“Why don’t you have a drink with us?” Asami piped in.

“Excuse me?” Kuvira turned to her.

“Yes, a drink. Maybe a few more.” Korra added.

“It won’t hurt, will it?” Asami purred, flipping her hair over her shoulder and relishing in the reaction it still had on Korra and the newfound reaction she received from Kuvira.

“I guess…?” Kuvira mumbled reluctantly, feeling her cheeks getting slightly warmer.

“Korra reached over, running her forefinger down Kuvira’s cheek and to her lips, brushing over them ever so slightly.

“I’m pretty sure you’ll enjoy it.” Korra murmured before shifting her gaze to Asami with a coy smirk, moving her hand back to the bar.

Kuvira’s gaze moved to Asami who was staring at her with half-lidded eyes then once more to Korra, and a few times she repeated the action before her lips pulled in a knowing smirk.

“I guess a few drinks won’t hurt.”


End file.
